


看情商低的人谈恋爱好心累

by xiaosinian



Category: Wall Street (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

没人能战胜时间，即使是Gordon Gekko。  
Jack放下了自己的大部分工作尽可能地呆在医院，虽然他并不知道Gordon是否想要这种陪伴。这位曾经在华尔街翻云覆雨的商业大鳄始终保持着平静，但已经难以掩饰疲态。很多人前来拜访，Jack拦住了大部分，那些前来看戏的旧日仇敌和想要在Gordon身后利益中分一杯羹的卑鄙小人，只有几个像Jules那样与Gordon彼此互相尊敬的老狐狸才能进到病房里，说上几句不知带着几分真心的客套话。  
有时Jack想知道，当走到生命尽头的时候，发现所有的权势名利都无法带走，Gordon有没有后悔过他这一生，他没有朋友，没有妻子，连唯一的女儿也依然因为曾经的欺骗而带着层隔阂。Gordon不相信感情，他说爱情只是个最古老的神话，是人们为了免于自杀而创造出来的幻想，而Jack想知道事到如今，他有没有后悔过自己不曾经历过爱情。  
但Jack没去问，这对一个老人来说太残忍了，更何况没经历过的人不会明白自己错过了什么美好的东西，他想就让Gordon带着不曾知晓的缺失没有遗憾地离开吧。

Jack在走廊里接咖啡时看到了那个探视者，一个穿着笔挺西装的中年男人，虽然已经不再年轻了但依然富有魅力，Jack能想象得到他曾经会是个漂亮的年轻人。只是他站在那里，把电梯门当做镜子整理自己已经很整齐的西装，有点紧张就像个要去见老师的学生。  
但当他走向Jack时，自信又回来了，他对Jack微笑问是否可以去探视Gordon。Jack看着他，开始觉得他很熟悉，自己一定在什么地方见过他。这并不稀奇，Gordon的大部分访客都出现在电视或是报纸或是什么晚宴上过。但这个男人对着他微笑，不知道为什么，Jack不想让他去见Gordon。  
“这位先生，您看现在已经不早了，我想Gekko先生需要更多的休息。”Jack尽可能礼貌地回绝。  
“我知道，但我需要见他，这很重要。”男人坚持着。  
“很抱歉，但是……”  
“你去告诉他，”男人失了风度，他把手指插进自己的头发，带着紧张与不安，下定了什么决心，“你去告诉Gordon，Bud Fox想见他。”  
是了，Jack想起来在哪里见过这个男人了。事实上，当你去翻阅Gordon的档案，你不会错过Bud Fox这个名字，曾受过蛊惑但又良心未泯，最后扳倒了贪婪的Gordon的小交易员，人们爱这个正义战胜邪恶的故事。Jack只是不知道他为什么又要出现在这里，他们两个的名字已经很久没有在一起出现过了，Jack有理由相信，在当年的事情过去了后，他和Gordon就再没有了交集。  
但Jack上一次听到Bud Fox的名字并不是太久之前，在他把Bretton James拦在了病房外面的时候，曾经被他和Gordon联手扳倒的男人脸上写满快意，又在Jack不准他入内的时候变成了愤恨。  
“他是个懦夫，Jack，他利用你为他复仇，但向谁，向我？我又不是害了他的那个人，我只是抓住了机会而已，他为什么不去找真正的罪魁祸首？Bud Fox现在可依然是风生水起！“Bretton对他说。  
“大概因为你是个落井下石的伪君子。“Jack说。  
“哦Jack让我猜猜他对你说了什么，我提供的证据才是他坐牢的真正原因？但Bud Fox才是开始这一切的人！你有没有想过Gordon为什么不找他复仇？”Bretton忽然笑了起来，“因为他是个可悲的人，你为什么不问问他Bud Fox的事情，问问他当年是怎么栽在了那个无名小卒手里？相信我，那是个有趣的故事。”  
Bretton看着他，带着扭曲的快意，像是在告诉他什么秘密：“Jack，你知道吗，你很像他。“

Jack不是很情愿地去问Gordon的意思，他觉得Gordon不会愿意见这位曾经害他麻烦缠身的人。正躺在床上休息的人听到了Bud Fox的名字，一瞬间Jack觉得他又变回了那个神采奕奕的商业天才，就像他之前的休养只是为了这一刻在做准备。Gordon支撑起了自己，告诉Jack让Fox先生进来。  
Jack密切地注视着两个人，他有点担心他们一见面就会发生些什么。但出乎他的意料，Gordon几乎是温和地对Bud打了个招呼，就像是相识多年的老朋友。他示意Jack出去，留他们单独谈话。虽然满满地都是疑惑，但Jack还是听从了，在他和Bud擦肩而过时，看到男人的肩膀有些僵硬。

“嗨，Gordon，看上去不错。”Bud笑着坐在了床边的椅子上，Gordon也笑了起来：“你看上去更好，我猜你很享受高尔夫俱乐部？”  
“当然我享受那种运动，你知道的，和网球比起来。”  
“你现在的体力大概更差，你当年就很差。”  
“毕竟没人再来逼我打完一局，我也就没必要逼我自己，你知道，人得享受生活。”  
“是啊，你现在很好。”Gordon微笑着点头，绿眼睛几乎有些和善，就像那属于一个温和的老人。他老了，Bud想，他不再是二十几年前那个有着锐利的眼睛的男人了，他曾经以为这个男人是无所不能的，但时间终于还是战胜了他。  
他就要死了，Bud在心底说，很小声就像是不愿让自己想起这个事实。他从没想象过有这么一天，那人是Gordon Gekko啊，Gordon Gekko就该是坐在那个皮椅上，点燃一支烟，饶有兴致地审视着他的掌控着一切的男人。  
他忽然觉得很疲惫，他觉得自己一直以来的坚持在死亡面前没有了意义。把这个老人该得的给他吧，Bud想着，所有的一切都该结束了。  
“对不起，Gordon。”Bud轻声说，他感受到了平静。  
Gordon毫不惊讶地看着他，Gordon依然在微笑，几乎可以说是温柔，“我知道，”Gordon笑着说，“我不接受。”  
Bud愣住了，呆呆地坐在那里，他的嘴唇颤抖了几下，才找回了自己的语言：“我说了对不起。”  
“我说了我不接受。”  
Bud的心冷了下去，他几乎要发抖，他太害怕了：“你为什么不接受，”愤怒同时席卷而来，“你凭什么不接受？我甚至都不需要给你道歉！我没做错任何事情！”  
“那就不要道歉，”Gordon的眼睛里终于有了寒意，“但如果你想道歉，我有权利不接受。”  
忽然Bud笑了起来，“我明白了，Gordon，还是那样，二十几年过去了你还是个混蛋，你觉得自己没做错任何事，你总是这样，”他努力地让自己有一副愉悦的表情，“但是Gordon，所有的事情都是你的错，你咎由自取，正义总会到来的。“  
“正义？你父亲教给你的正义？靠背叛来满足自己的良心，Bud?”  
“别提我父亲！你没资格提到他！”Bud发怒了。  
“怎么，你害怕想起他？你现在还在坚守他教给你的正义吗？”Gordon步步紧逼，“你现在一天买几个妓女？出席几场假惺惺的慈善晚宴？搞垮了几家公司，让多少人失去工作？你当时，是以多少价钱卖掉了蓝星，你父亲的公司？Bud，你就是这样的人，我很早就知道。“  
Gordon说的都是真的，Bud想，当年的挣扎没有意义，他最终还是变成了父亲不想他成为的样子。  
“你毁了我。“Bud说。  
“我成就了你！”Gordon提高了音量，“我带你入了门，从一个无名小卒！富汉石油，布兰特资源，大地力学，你都忘了吗？看看你现在所拥有的，你从来没停止过用我教你的东西赚钱，不是吗？而你是怎么回报我的？”  
“是那些人提供证据让你进了监狱！”Bud辩驳着，“Gordon你有没有想过为什么那么多人落井下石？因为你是个混蛋，你卖掉了我父亲的公司，我凭什么不能报复你？“  
“我给了你足够的钱！你能用那些钱让你父亲后半辈子都不用再工作！“  
“从来不是钱的问题！”Bud觉得无力，他不知道怎么才能让Gordon明白这一点，他的背叛从来不只是利益问题，但他放弃了，他下了结论，“你是个没有感情的怪物，Gordon。”  
“感情？”Gordon带着嘲讽的笑容，“你现在的感情生活如何？你有去找过Darien吗，你遇到了一个可以真心相爱的人了吗？”  
他揉了揉眼睛，他太累了，他从来没有从二十多年前的那场感情中走出来过，不只是和Darien的关系。不管他怎么努力，他就是没办法投入到一段新的感情中，他觉得自己的一部分已经随着往事离去了。  
“随你了，Gordon，反正你不会懂得，”Bud终于开口，“对我做的事情，我已经道过歉了，你也应该明白我不是你最应该报复的人，但如果你要继续恨我，我也无法阻止。”  
“我恨你？”Gordon的眼睛在灯光下绿得发亮，几乎不像是一个衰弱的老人，他摇了摇头，“我不恨你，Bud，你只是个无名小卒，你甚至不值得我报复，就像对Bretton那样。我只是不想接受你的道歉而已，那让我觉得恶心，你以为我让你从此放下这一切开始新的生活？我不会，Bud，我就要走了，但你得留下来，永远不被原谅，你永远不会忘记自己做过的事情，一直到死，你欠我的，你没法一笔勾销。”  
Bud被吓住了，Gordon明白他在怕什么。这么多年了，他多希望那个故事如同人们所喜爱的那样，良心未泯的年轻人扳倒了贪得无厌的金融大鳄，多美妙的正义战胜邪恶的故事。但他知道那不仅仅是这样，他记得Gordon是怎么教导他的，Gordon是怎么教会了他一切，Gordon看着他时赞许又骄傲的眼神，Gordon温和地拍着他的背，Gordon笑着帮他把衣领整理好。他背叛了Gordon，不管理由有多么正义，他终究是个背叛者。  
他在愧疚中生活了二十几年，他想道歉，但当他在慈善晚宴看到Gordon的时候，Gordon意味深长地问他蓝星怎么样，他又忽然觉得愤怒，他想起了当他像个傻子一样得知蓝星将要被卖掉的时候，想起Gordon一脸无所谓地面对着他的质问，想起Darien转身离去，想起证监会的人将他带走。他想起自己曾经是多么崇敬这个男人最后却落了个两败俱伤的下场。于是他针锋相对，他想让Gordon痛苦，就像他自己一样。他对Gordon说回头见，但他不敢，他没有勇气再去面对Gordon。直到现在，他没办法一个人带着过去活下去，他得抓住这最后的机会，放下一切，这是了结，或者是永远无法了结。  
他握住了Gordon的手，几乎是恳求：“请你原谅我，你得原谅我。”  
Gordon安静地看着他，像是透过他看向遥远的过去，那种神情给了他希望。然而Gordon摇了摇头，轻声但坚定地回答：“不。”  
“你毁了我，”Bud嘴唇颤抖，“你毁了我的过去，你还要毁了我的一辈子。为什么！Gordon，到底为什么！”  
他的咆哮把那个叫Jack的年轻人引了进来，Jack掰开他死死握着Gordon的手，将他向外拉。他看着Gordon，心里忽然一阵恐慌，他觉得自己就要失去什么了。“我恨你，Gordon！”他喊着，“你不原谅我，但告诉你一件事，我也不原谅你！这没结束，你别想要单方面结束这一切！”

Jack把失控的男人拉出了病房，Bud用手撑住了墙，剧烈的喘息。Jack忽然有些同情他，他不知道Gordon对他做过什么，但想一想当年他被Gordon欺骗的场景，他觉得自己能体会这种愤怒。  
“他是个魔鬼，”Bud说，“他会毁了人的一切。离他远点，年轻人，他会害你一无所有。”  
“我知道，”Jack无可奈何地说，他伸出手拍了拍Bud的肩膀，想给这个人一点安慰，他看上去太痛苦了，“想开点，不管他对你做过什么，他就要死了，一切都过去了。“  
Bud呆愣地看着他，嘴唇蠕动，“他就要死了，”他轻声重复着就像刚刚认识到这一点，“都结束了。”  
Bud平静了下来，就像被抽空了所有力气，他行尸走肉一样走开，忽然站住了，回头对Jack说，他应该是在和Jack说话：“我可能会再来，回头见。”

当Jack回到病房时，Gordon已经重新躺了下去，他看上去很疲惫，闭着眼睛像是没了呼吸。他听到声音，没有睁开眼，只是忽然喊了一声：“Buddy。”  
Jack的心抽痛了一下，他开口：“是我。”  
Gordon慢慢地睁开眼睛，像是刚从梦中醒来，Jack从来没觉得他这么苍老过。他告诉Gordon：“Fox先生已经走了，”Gordon看着他，好像在艰难地理解他说的每一个字，“但他说他可能还会再来，你需要我拦住他吗？”  
Gordon缓慢地转动眼球，看向天花板，半晌终于开口：“不用，让他进来，”他就像在自言自语，“我不能让他觉得我认输了。”  
Jack终于还是问了出来：“你这么恨他，为什么不报复他，想对Bretton一样？”  
“报复他，然后呢，让他觉得我们扯平了，从此心安理得？我不会就这么放过他，”Gordon呼吸急促了起来，他努力地平静下去，“而且，他躲得太好，我找不到机会。他是个懦夫，从来都是。”  
“但你说过他只是抓到了你内线交易，那不需要判太长时间。”  
Gordon猛地看向了他，眼睛睁大了，“所有人都可以，只有他不行！只有他……”Jack有点被吓住了，他从来没见过Gordon这么激动的样子，Gordon也意识到了这点，闭了闭眼睛，“他背叛了我，他和别人不一样。”  
Jack忽然明白了什么，他很震惊，但又觉得理所应当：“你爱他。”Jack轻声说。  
Gordon皱起了眉，像是他说了什么胡话，“你怎么了，Jack。我恨他，”Gordon忽然又否认了自己的话，“不，我连恨他都不想，我只想他永远活在愧疚中，这一切不会结束，即使我死了也不行。他得记得当年那一切，不是那些该死的报纸上报道的那些，他会记得真实发生的一切，他是怎么背叛我的。而我甚至不在意那些，只有他一个人受着煎熬，不会结束的。”  
不知道为什么，Jack觉得难过，他同情Gordon，他以前从来没有想过去同情这个人，“Gordon，”他说，他不知道该怎么和Gordon解释，但他觉得Gordon有权利知道这一点，“那就是爱。”  
Gordon直直地看着他，像个茫然失措的孩子。然后他闭上了眼睛，把头转了过去，Jack看到他的手在颤抖，整个人都在崩塌一样的痛苦。  
“出去，Jack。”他听见Gordon对他说，他无法琢磨透那平静的声音下的情感。没谁能真正明白Gordon Gekko，即使是Gordon自己。

Gordon去世之后，虽然社交媒体上已经报导，但对一些人，Jack还是要亲自打电话通知葬礼时间，那份名单并不多，除了商业伙伴，Gordon没有和什么人有过深的交情。  
Jack准备了一天的葬礼事宜，到了晚上反而无法入睡。他起身去厨房给自己倒了杯酒，忽然想起了Bud Fox，犹豫再三还是找出电话簿拿起了手机。  
电话那面的声音有些含混，像是被从睡梦中惊醒。Jack停顿了一下，开口说道：“Fox先生，我是Jack Moore，虽然可能您已经知道了，但我还是想通知您一声，Gekko先生已经过世了。”  
窸窸窣窣的声音传来，然后是关门声，Jack想他现在大概也和自己一样正站在窗边。“我很抱歉，我……”Bud说着，又停住了，好像在组织语言。  
“葬礼会在两天后举行，我想该告诉您一声。”Jack说。  
“哦我可能……我不知道……我……”电话那头的人语无伦次地说着，然后长久的没了声音，Jack耐心地等待着，终于，他听到了一声压抑的低泣。  
end


End file.
